Heretofore, magnetic recording tapes have been made and utilized in various applications such as audio, video, computers, and the like. Although suitable in various instances, such magnetic recording tapes lack high tensile strength, good solubility in weak solvent systems as in ketones, e.g., methyl ethyl ketone, and good dispersibility of the magnetic particles within the polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,949 to Kolycheck relates to magnetic recording tapes wherein a binder containing magnetic particles therein is the reaction product of a diisocyanate and a blend of a hydroxyl terminated polycarbonate and a chain extender. No disclosure of a bisphenol A type chain extender is set forth.